Our Rivalry
by MetalLoverDeborah
Summary: Set of drabbles and one-shots surrounding Oliver/Marcus. Chap 1: It is revealed Flint has an unhealthy obession with a certain fruit. other pairings mentioned


title: Our Rivalry

drabble title: Peaches

summary1: a collection of drabbles and one shots with Oliver and Marcus as the main pairing

summary2: it seems Flint has an unhealthy obsession with a certain fruit

rating(s): G - NC-17

author's note: i love submissive Marcus. WRITE MORE!! :)

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or any of the characters mentioned

**

Oliver's eyes fell on the Slytherin Captain, who was seated facing him on the opposite table.

Flint and his friends were chatting about something that seemed quite funny, Oliver strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Marcus, it's reaching an obsession," Warrington commented, eyeing his ex-boyfriend with amused eyes.

"No, it is NOT!" Flint yelled, "It's not my fault they are so delicious."

Warrington rolled his eyes. "They aren't _that _good."

Flint smirked, poking his fork at a peach on his plate, then raising it to his mouth and eating it sensually.

Warrington shifted uncomfortably. "Who eats peaches like that? Seriously."

Flin scowled at the other male. "I do." he replied.

Another eye-roll.

As Flint ate a generous amount of the peaches, Warrington sat in silence.

"Wanna know something really cool?" Flint asked Warrington, who sighed and then grunted, confirming that he was listening to him.

"If I could, I would so marry a peach. And then I could eat him," Flint commented, with a ridiculous look on his face, almost representing what Oliver assumed was an 'orgasm face'.

Warrington and Pucey, who had only sat down before Flint's comment, barked with laughter.

"What? I'm serious!" Flint snapped, glaring at his friends.

Warrington's laugh reduced to scattered chuckles. "So... you're saying that if someone, some guy - I should say, wanted to charm his way into your heart... he should give you a peach?"

Flint sighed blissfully at the idea. "Hell yeah... Well, more than one. And ya know... with a desert of some kind... on the side..." Orgasm face again.

Oliver turned his head away in an attempt to hide his laughter. Warrington coughed, but then gave up covering and laughed. He grinned. "Ya know, most people get addicted to chocolate, or smoking... not peaches, for Merlin's sake!"

Flint rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I am addicted to smoking, you fool."

Warrington sighed, and waved his hands about. "You get the idea, Flint."

Flint popped another peach slice into his mouth, humming contently. "They are addictive, Cassius. Don't underestimate the power of peaches."

Warrington rubbed his forehead, letting out an amused laugh. "Ah, Flint. I don't think I've laughed so hard in ages."

Flint rest his fork on the plate and glared at him. "I'm not here for your amusement, Warrington."

Warrington's face turned serious. "So, if I had've fed you more peaches when we were together, we'd still be a couple?" he asked Flint, who stopped his attempts at stealing more peaches from the other occupants at the table.

"No, Cassius. You made me very happy when we were together. I didn't need you to feed me peaches." Flint laughed, eyes twinkling.

Warrington sighed in what seemed like relief. "That's alright then."

Flitnt stood up and wandered around the tables, stopping in front of Oliver, eyeing the peaches in a bowl that was left untouched. "Now, Wood - "

Oliver handed him the bowl of peaches with a smile. "Peaches, Flint?" he asked.

Flint smirked. "Thanks, Wood." Taking the bowl and drifting back to the Slytherin table. He sat down and began eating the peaches in ernest.

"Why did you give them to him?" Warrington cried, "We'll be here forever!" Oliver shrugged.

There was complete silence apart from Flint slurping and moaning over his peaches.

"Finished," Flint announced. "Ahh, I'm full." He announced, rubbing his stomach happily.

Pucey, Warrington and Flint got up to leave, grabbing their bags and heading toward the exit.

"So if someone threw a peach in the bin, Flint, what would you do?" Pucey asked.

"Who threw it?" Flint asked, wide eyed.

"Just say... Diggory threw it..." Pucey supplied, a smirk lacing his features.

Flint frowned, seeming to be in thought. "I would kill him."

**


End file.
